The Wrong Boy
by Hollow Productions
Summary: Every one always assumes that the curse of Team 7 carries on from Orochimaru to Sasuke, Tsunade to Sakura and Jiraiya to Naruto. But fates are never as simple as that. What if we missed the real threat to Konoha?


**_The Wrong Boy _**by causeiambetta

-

First thing Hatake Kakashi did after being released by the hospital staff was head over to the bar to celebrate another mission gone right. No one died. Not even against two of the Akatsuki's 'immortals.' Even Shizune said she would come celebrate with him and the other Jounins at their favored bar. The immortal Jashin monk Hidan and the heart stealing Kokuzu were, amazingly enough, killed by two of Konoha's youngest shinobi. Nara Shikamaru single-handedly drew Hidan into a trap full of exploding tags and blew his never dying body into pieces. Hidan's head stayed in shape, cursed to spend eternity contemplating death while buried underground. Hatake Kakashi himself managed to kill only one of Kokuzu's lives, but many more remained. Worse, he was chakra depleted and his team of Akamichi Chouji and Yamanaka Ino were ineffectual against the master of elements and bizarre thread user. The new Team 7 came in time to ward off any serious casualties. Or rather, Uzumaki Naruto came and he brought along a new toy.

News of the 'Shuriken' Rasengan, created by partly mixing wind with chakra forming a Rasengan with a Fuuma shuriken shape, was already spreading across the elemental lands. After a failed try, Kokuzu, a being old enough to know the Shidodaime before he even formed Konoha, was killed with a single strike. The jutsu expanded on contact into a tornado of explosive chakra. No number of hearts or lives that Kokuzu held within him would survive the onslaught. Even those away from the blast had to take cover or else be mortally wounded. Naruto himself was hurt by the technique, still in its 'testing' phase. In the end, Akatsuki members who terrorized the world for hundreds of years were left in their own graves by boys not even twenty years old. One had fought to avenge his sensei felled by Hidan. The other fought because of an incomprehensible drive to succeed. To surpass his limits, climb greater heights and reach for his future. The risk of death held no sway over Uzumaki Naruto, for power beckoned.

It surprised no one that Shikamaru was victorious through his ultra-genius mind. But to say Naruto's victory had struck a nerve was a severe understatement. It downright shocked everyone from the Godaime Hokage Tsunade down to the lowest of ninjas who heard of the story. Rumors of the Kyuubi container now wielding an S class jutsu capable of killing immortals sent shockwaves throughout. A move that not even the dreaded Sharingan eye can follow or anyone but Uzumaki Naruto could control. Only three ninjas in the world even knew how to use the 'weak' Rasengan. Fewer have seen the Rasengan hit them and live to tell the tale. The Yondaime Hokage, who spent years inventing and refining this killer technique, was unable to improve on it. Not only did Uzumaki Naruto learn the original in less than three weeks but formed the Shuriken Rasengan in much less time. Even more frightening, the boy was working on improving it further to form the 'Perfect' Rasengan. A jutsu that combined the forces of nature and chakra equally into a weapon of destruction no one could comprehend. None have ever accomplished the feat. Few, if any, doubted Uzumaki Naruto would reach his goal. It was only a matter of when. Speculation also began on who would be its first victim.

Wise men in Konoha at first started to question and then to fear the young man...Just how powerful would the Jinchurriki of the highest demon become?

The silver haired Hayate Kakashi rounded the alley way bar slowly, with his hands in his pockets. He exuded an aura of not having a care in the world despite yet another harrowing experience as a ninja. The bar, not frequented by the civilians was named 'Rooster's' and had a neon red Rooster outside on the window. Inside was dark and grimy but oddly comforting. The jukebox was always on and at a volume where people felt they cant be overheard talking over. Kakashi entered and gave a few lazy nods to familiar people here and there, while making his way to the back. In the hospital he was invited for drinks with a group he usually did not meet. This interested the veteran ninja, especially when the men who wanted to see him were some of the smartest in the village.

Nara Shikaku, the head of the shadow manipulating clan was drinking sake when his and Kakashi's eyes met. Morino Ibiki, the scarred head interrogator of Konoha's Special Forces continued his drag on a long cigarette, warily observing the other patrons of the bar. The third man in the unusual group was none other than Hyuuga clan head Hiashi. The haughty politician would not be seen in such a commoner establishment as 'Roosters,' but felt this meeting important enough to come in under a powerful henge. Despite the disguise there was no masking his serious presence. Kakashi took a moment to take in the scene. Here was one of the most powerful men in all of Konoha, a veteran Jounin known for his incredible deductive powers and the best psychologist the village had to offer. He sighed to himself, what an interesting night tonight will be…

Hayate Kakashi pulled up a chair to the beer stained wooden table, ostensibly pulling out a pack of worn cards. 'Yo,' came his usual greeting and looked at each of the other men there. Not one met his eye with a smile. Without a word a saucer was extended his way and three large bottles of sake were put on the table by a bar maid. 'For me? Why thanks.'

Hiashi only gave him a harsh look of distaste while Shikaku and Ibiki nodded and picked up their cards for a game of poker. After a few hands of cards where none in the table cared about winning or losing and some drinks. Ibiki let out a slow whistle, 'Finally its just ANBU in here.'

'Hmm,' responded Kakashi taking more interest in the game than the others.

'Kakashi, its about this past mission.' Shikaku looked at him above his cards and took a sip of sake.

'What about it, Shikaku? We were successful. Your son performed very well,' the silver haired Jounin responded in his slow drawl.

'Its not about Shikamaru. But my son told me all about the mission. We need to know about the Uzumaki.'

'What about Naruto?'

'Are the stories true? Did he take out an Akatsuki on just one hit?' Both Hiashi and Ibiki leaned forward awaiting the answer.

'Oh, sure.'

'Kakashi did he use Kyuubi?' Hiashi hissed.

'No, not really' Kakashi forced the others to continue the game by playing while the others at his table all leaned back as one. This was not the answer they expected.

"What do you mean 'not really'?" the usually stoic Hiashi let a bit of his anger flow in his tone.

'Naruto didn't use a tail. Was that what you guys were suspecting?' Kakashi looked across the table through the smoky air. None were forthcoming with their thoughts.

'Hmm.' Shikaku looked on contemplating his next words. 'Kakashi, do you think there is anything to the comparisons made between your Team 7 and the Sandaime's team?'

'…' Now this line of questioning was not something Kakashi expected. He didn't like this one bit, as shown by his usually sleepy eye narrowing. 'What do you mean?'

'Tsunade-sama, Orochimaru and Jiraiya-sama, the Slug, Snake and Toad sannins.' Ibiki's rough boice broke into the conversation. 'Your ex-students Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto are all apprentices to the Sannin.'

'Quite a coincidence wouldn't you say Kakashi?' Shikaku followed.

'It is'

'Haruno is turning out to a fine model of Tsunade-sama, from what I've heard. Uzumaki has been seen summoning the king of toads…And the Uchiha, well…'

'The Uchiha traitor fights against us for his master' Hiashi ended Shikaku's thought in a stern manner.

'And?' The table remained quiet for more than an uncomfortable moment.

'It seems history is repeating' said Hiashi. Kakashi knew this was a setup for one of the others and looked up.

'I never thought it was that simple.' Ibiki surprisingly chimed in. Shikaku looked straight at Kakashi.

'Does it not feel too convenient how your three students have turned out? Nearly everything from their fighting styles to summons being similar? One even betrayed the village for a Sannin.'

'Kami-sama knows, Shikaku.' Kakashi answered with a shrug. 'This conversation is dull' He won another hand but Ibiki pressed on.

'Sasuke never seemed like Orochimaru to me. I've done his personality profiles and check ups, it just never clicked with the Snake.' Kakashi's interest was renewed but still didn't look away from his cards. 'The Uchiha and Orochimaru are not similar at all. But Tsunade-sama and Haruno are very alike. They may already have a mother and daughter relationship.'

'Naruto and Jiraiya-sama also have a father & son relationship. So Sasuke doesn't fit your profiles exactly Ibiki, its not important.'

'Look at the two boys Kakashi. Whatever people say about Uchiha, he was a cripple when it came to the head.' Kakashi let the insult to Sasuke slide but paused in playing his hand. 'Orochimaru had grand plans. To be Hokage, to learn every jutsu in existence, to live forever, to burn Konoha down, and now he wants to be a god.'

'Sasuke was a simpleton who wanted to kill his psychotic brother' Ibiki said between puffs and threw his cards away. 'And he gave up his body to the freak to do it. Anyone with half a brain could see Orochimaru not giving a shit about Itachi.' Snorts

'Well, we are going to get him back before then.' Kakashi responds slouches on his chair.

'Ibiki's point is valid. Sasuke is a emotional cripple with a shitty goal and a stupid way of getting it. But Uzumaki on the other hand…'

'Naruto's profile is off the charts 'striver.' He wants to be Hokage, he wants to be the best ninja in the village. Naruto even takes it farther and says he wants to be the best Hokage in history. He wants it all. And he keeps getting more powerful, even on his own. Yamato's work with him somehow has made him even more determined. The boy will go through hell just to make a point. We already know he's insane enough to risk death just because he made a promise to a twelve year old girl'

'Uzumaki Naruto and Orochimaru are lot more alike than you give credit for Hatake' Hiashi enters the conversation.

'Hmm. Why are you here honorable Hyuuga?'

'Uzumaki is of keen personal interest.' Hiashi says defensively.

'Ah…Hinata's infatuation.' The mocking tone given to the stuck up man was not missed. But no one knew if Hiashi was angrier at Kakashi or his own daughter. Whatever the answer, the henged clan head kept it to himself.

Shikaku heading off the tense mood, 'Look at what Naruto has done Kakashi. He learns and creates new Jutsus as if by command. Ofcourse the Uchiha has the sharingan but none of the reports show him have anything new. Nothing new or nothing that wasn't given to him. His repertoire of Jutsus isn't in of themselves very extensive for one with his abilities. Even his sword is a pale imitation of Orochimaru's Kusanagi. Sasuke is physically very strong and is calculating. But the real jutsu freak of team 7 is Uzumaki Naruto, not Uchiha Sasuke.'

'Haruno Sakura even under Tsunade-sama is all taijutsu and medic-nin. Jiraiya-sama is a great ninja with many focuses and likes to relax. He has his porn, his woman, his spy network and he loves to relax. Jiraiya-sama is a simple man. But not Naruto, he's far from simple. He hid behind masks all his life. Smarter than he looks. Much smarter. Uzumaki is the experimenter. The one who'd do anything for more Jutsus and once he's got them, never stops tinkering. Who in their right minds would've thought the Yondaime's Rasengan wasn't powerful enough? You'll see it Kakashi, he'll start hungering for more knowledge…Just like Orochimaru.' Ibiki warned solemnly.

'Orochimaru and Naruto were both clan less orphans hated by the village as well, Hatake. But its even worse, he has the power of the Kyuubi…We've been looking at the wrong boy Hatake. You must see the danger to Konoha Naruto posses if history repeats!'

Hatake Kakashi was known for his cool demeanor. Annoyingly so. But even his calm was broken by their accusations and stood up to leave. His parting words were words, forceful and low. There was no misunderstanding about the threat of violence in his tone.

'Uzumaki Naruto is not Orichimaru and he will never be Orochimaru. He's a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf and he's going to be the next Hokage. Now, I must be going. Lets do this again sometime.'

The cold autumn air gave Hatake Kakashi the shivers as he made way to his apartment. On a hunch he felt that walking through the training site he and Naruto have been using last few weeks would ease his worries. The Naruto he knows is strong, kind hearted and loyal to a fault. He should never have even let the guys at the bar make him worried…

There he was in the middle of the night, Naruto. The number one must surprising knuckle headed ninja of Konoha was out there standing in a field of craters.

Charging his new Rasengan…


End file.
